


Death wish

by Iceprincessvictuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceprincessvictuuri/pseuds/Iceprincessvictuuri
Summary: “You’re quite the treat, aren’t you, omega?”I snarled at the unwanted alpha praying on me, moving in on me with eyes that could kill.“I’m not yours.”





	1. Why can’t I love you

Victor Nikiforov was a scary man. Rumors have gone around that he was in a gang, lived on the streets until he was 18, and slept around with a bunch of unmated omegas and betas. He was bad news, and I didn’t want anything to do with him. 

“You know,” Mari started, eyes gleaming as she inhaled her cigarette. She leaned against the frame of my door. “Since you left college and came back to Hasetsu to help at the onsen. Mom and dad have been talking about your _mate_.”

 _Mate_.

I pulled a face and shrugged, playing with my fingers.

”I already told them I wasn't actively looking for my mate” Mari only shrugged and chuckled, flicking her cigarette so some ashes fell out of the burning side and onto the hardwood floors. “They want grandchildren”

”So, you give it to them”

Mari smirked, “I’m an alpha, I don’t produce, I _give_.”

”You’re disgusting”

”You love me!”

I didn’t answer her, only whined and waved her away so that I could be by myself. I didn’t like talking about mates and pups. It was an uncomfortable subject because I don’t think I’d be able to find my mate. I’m 24! I’m too old to have pups or search for my mate. I was supposed to do that when I was assigned the role of Omega.

Sighing heavily, I got up and put on some sneakers, stepping quickly down the stairs and out the door. I ignored my mom’s consistent yelling of my name and put in my headphones, turning up the volume until my ears started to become sensitive, and began to jog. 

Hasetsu was a small-ish town with fun, cute touristy sites like the ninja house, Hasetsu beach, and the plaza. It seems big at first but after a few years, to me, it’s become a box: small, and suffocating.

I missed Detroit with Phichit and Celestino dearly. The states were where I had first taken skating to heart and finished my degree, I _loved_ it there...

I growled and started to run faster towards Minako’s studio where I know I’d be able to forget about everything: Victor, mate, pups, Detroit. 


	2. Victor !

“Well, well, well,”Minako clapped her hands together and looked me up and down. She grinned widely. “Welcome back, Yuuri, I’ve been watiginfor your much deserved return.”

I smiled sheepishly, and stepped through the door and closed it. Turning towards her and stripping my shoes off, I grabbed my ballet slippers from the shelf. 

“Make me forget”

She nodded and moved towards the front of the room and looked at me through the mirrors. 

“Coming right up.”

Minako moves beside me and we both danced flutantly, laughing about how stupid I am and definitely forgetting about whatever was going through my head that morning.

That was until the door to the studio opened. 

“I heard this is a ballet studio... _yes_?”

Victor Nikiforov stood at the entrance with wide, blue eyes scanning both me and Minako. His thick, Russian accent was soft and sweet and oh my god— I wanted him to speaks forever.

Minako brightened and nodded, moving towards him.

”Yuuri, keep dancing, hello! Welcome to Minako’s ballet studio, I am Minako”

I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued to dance but I could feel Victor’s gaze pour into my essence. It was hot, hot, hot and his scent was strong, and strong and—

“You’re quite the treat, aren’t you, omega?”

I snarled at the unwanted alpha praying on me, moving in on me with eyes that could kill.

“I’m not yours.”

Victor smirked and moved back a little, his voice was back to normal volume, not whispering and he turned to Minako who was singing quietly along to the song on the radio. He put back on an innocent smile.

”When can I start, Ms.Okukawa?”

The ballet instructor smiled. “Now! I’ll be in the back but Yuuri can teach you what me and him have been doing! From what you’ve told me, since you did ballet before, you’re quite experienced and can just move on with us”

Victor smiled and nodded, he was in front of me again, staring down at me with hungry, bright eyes. His scent was intoxicating, suffocating my scenses with a smell so hot I wanted to reach up and scent him. But I couldn’t.

”So, omega, what're you going to teach me today?”

I blushed and watched him get into position.

”M-Minako has been teaching me a dance and it’s about an unrequited love”

The alpha hummed and his gaze lowered down my body, he licked subconsciously at his lips. I felt hot. In a good way.

”How about this, little omega, we can get out of here and have some fun. I can smell the arousal on you... it’s new and it’s so good.”

A whine started low in my throat but I pushed it down, moving in time with the music. He mirrored my actions, holding my hips tightly and dipping me. His breathing was hot against my neck as he smelled me, mumbling a soft “so fucking good”.

I laughed and shook my head, pushing him off of me as he brought me up.

”I’m looking for my mate, silly boy, I don’t sleep and leave,” his eyes were confused and he looked at me with an emotion I couldn’t and didn’t want to think about. I seemed like longing. I went on. “You are looking for a death wish, Victor Nikiforov.”

And the only thing I could do was grab my sneakers and leave with the ballet shoes still on my feet and a sway in my walk.

 

 


	3. I don’t think you do so you and me are through

“How could he just do that, Phichit!” I yelled into the phone, pulling at my hair angrily. “He just showed up at Minako’s place like nothing and called me tasty and omega!”

Phichit chuckled, shuffling comin from he receiver. “Maybe he was looking for you, I mean, you did say he was looking at you like you were his own mate,” I scoffed. “Just think Yuuri, you liked his smell, he could be your mate!”

”A lot of people smell good to me Phichit! I can’t help it, it’s the omega nose!”

”Just sleep on it, think about it. The stuff that’s said about him is just rumors, right? Maybe he slept with people because he is also looking for his mate.”

I scoffed agains and rolled my eyes, scuffing at the cement with my ballet slippers. I had sat down on a park bench near Minako’s studio so I could talk to her afterwards. 

The line was silent for a few minutes before I sighed and stood up, “You’re right, I alwyas overthink things.”

Phichit whopped happily and I grinned sheepishly,  blushing as he shouted out a loud “GET IT YUURI!” and hung up.

I walked myself up the stairs to her door and opened it, hearing hushed voices and soft music.

“Where’d Yuuri go?”

”—was an idiot—stupid—smells good”

I cleared my throat and both of the adults turned around, wide eyed and confused. Minako beamed, though I could tell it was falsely.

”Yuuri! Why’d you leave?”

”Somthing came up,” I looked at Victor for a split second. “I had to go handle it.”

”Now that you’re here, We’re gonna go on!”

We did go on, Minako at the front, me at the right of her and Victor at the left. His scent was heavier this time, like he was purposely trying to release more and more pheromones to distract me. It worked. When moving into a pirouette, I had done something wrong and I grew dizzy and unstable and fell. 

I groaned against the hardwood floor and stared at my pathetic form in the mirror. My glasses laid askew in my face and my hands were flat against the wood. I looked stupid.

”Need help?” Victor looked down at me, his hand in my face open and pale. I licked my lips and nodded putting my hand in his and was pulled up swiftly.

He was strong, smiling at me as the world spun. His smell became stronger. A moan curled inside my throat, begging for release but didn’t oblige and nodded to him my head stopping as I stared down at the floor. He growled, an alphas way of purring, at my submissive stance and gently with a finger brought my head up so we looked each other in the eye.

”You're welcome”

Before I could thank him, and apologize for my vulnerable state, Minako cleared his throat and stared at us.

”From the top! 1-7!”

And this time, I successfully did the pirouette.

* * *

My head was still spinning when I left the studio with Victor in tow, hot on my trail.

“You know, I’m glad that the nationals are taking place here because then I wouldn’t have met you, Yuuri!”

I nodded and Victor smiled, following me. 

“You should come to the competition and watch me skate. I could bring you in for free cause... you know, I’m Victor Nikiforov”.

I scoffed and turned away from him, looking down at my phone. 

“That’s pretty cocky”

The alpha turned to me, his pheromones hitting me and making my eyes roll at the back of my head. A moan fell out of my mouth and I had to brace myself on the railing of the bridge. 

“It’s _what_?”

”Nothing!” I could do all but squeak out. Looking satisfied, Victor straightened himself out and began to walk in the direction where I was going. I dragged myself off the railing and sighed, running after him.

The feeling was nice, it felt like being pleasured during a heat. _Shit_. That only means...

Victor snickered, “Need any more of me, mate?”

My heart rate picked up but I only coughed, getting the word... the possibility out of the air. 

“Where are you going?”

”There’s this cute little bath house that my friend, Christophe, showed me! Um, I don’t remember the name of it but the nice woman at the fronts name was.... Hiro... Hiroko?”

I froze at the mention of my mom’s name. 

“Tha–That’s my onsen.”

Victor smiled widely and turned ahead. 

“Wow~! Now you get to spend time with your mate for three weeks!”

 _Oh fuck_ , I thought, _he definitely planned that... he’s gonna be here for my heat_. 

 _Fuck_. I was so fucked. 

I panicked.

”You can’t stay!”

He turned his head like a curious puppy and furrowed his brows. “Why not? I already paid the expenses and have my stuff in a room not too far from yours I believe.”

”Because! Because... um... my sister loves you and wants to bond with you!”

 _Wow, great excuse Yuuri_.

Victor stared at me in surprise and then broke out into laughter. 

“Your sister is wonderful and beautiful but I do not think she is my mate, you are”

”I’m not!”

”You are! That’s why you reacted like that to my touch and pheromones!”

I scowled.

”Like I ever want to be _your_ omega”

...

 _Hurt_. That was all that I saw in Victor’s face and eyes. His eyes were wide with hurt and his body was stiff, he had stopped walking to stare at me.

I looked at him. 

Then, he turned cold: eyes guarded and grey... not the beautiful bright blue that I was growin so used to.

I started to feel guilty.

”Wait wait wait,” I stuttered, waving my hands. I went to go put them around his shoulders but he stepped back, making me stumble a bit. “I didn’t mean it like that!”

He scowled and walked past me, quickly.

”It’s fine, Yuuri, I understand. Goodbye”

I stood in the middle of the sidewalk with my mouth agape, watching Victor greet my mom with a fake sense of happiness and move past her. She stared at me.

”Your mate is sad,”

”How did you know he was my mate—“ she cut me off.

“I can smell the sadness on him, Yuuchan, what did you do?”

I sighed and scratched at the back of my neck awkwardly. “I said ‘Like I ever want to be your omega’ to him and he like... shut down.”

My mom paled and moved aside, mumbling Japanese under her breath.

”His alpha side is gonna think he got tejected by his mate and he’s gonna go into an alpha depression.”

Fuck.

I fucked up really bad.

 


	4. I pretend to pray

I rushed quickly up the stairs to the room where my mom said Victor was staying and knocked on the door softly. 

“Victor? Please let me in, I want to apologize! I didn’t mean what I said, I am not ashamed that I am your omega I was just scared!”

The door opened and he looked down at me with sad eyes. His hair was disheveled, messy and matted like he had been pulling at it.

”Because of the rumors, I know. I-I don’t sleep around and I do not claim unmated omegas or betas. I think that’s awful,” he stuttered and looked down at the floor. “I am not in a gang and I never lived in the streets.”

He sounded sad and it made the omega in me curl in grief and regret and scream “ _YOU DID THIS! YOUR ALPHA IS ANGRY AT YOU_!”

I whimpered and hugged him, rubbing my scent on his wrinkly shirt. 

“—Bad omega. I’m such a bad omega, mate. I am sorry, Alpha–“

He cut me off with a growl, rubbing at my back in comfort. “You are not bad, you’ll never be a bad mate, my omega. You are just silly,” he grinned sheepishly. “There’s no need to apologize, I forgive you, Yuuri”

I purred and smiled, continuing to rub my scent into his shirt. He carded his fingers through my hair which only made me purr louder.

...

”When do you start your heat?”

”Hmm, two weeks or so”

”Okay, until then, I want to get to know you better and take you on a date.”

I choked and pulled away from him.

”A date?!”

He looked at me oddly, like I had two heads and nodded.

”Yes, you’re my mate and it’s onl appropriate that before we bond and properly... _mate_ , we become well acquainted”.

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded. 

“I’d like that” he grinned. “Good! Then I am doing something right.”

I blushed and Victor smirked, taking my shoulders in his hands and letting his nose poke at my neck. He was smelling me and started to him, a chest rumbling, satisfied kind of him that forced the omega in me to purr and grant him more access to my neck.

My scent and I have never been given this much attention. An alpha actually liked that I was an omega! The thought made me purr louder into his neck.

”What a beautiful omega, look at you.”

I flushed a bright red, pulling myself away from Victor and standing straight, looking up at him... my _mate_.

”I’m not beautiful...”

”Yes you are. I haven’t known you for so long but you’re so caring, and I think that’s beautiful,” He took my hands in his and kissed them softly. “You’re also fucking hot.”

A whine curled in my throat, but before I could let it go, the door to Victors room budged open and my mom stood in the doorway with a large smile.

”Dinner is done!”

I smiled and let go of Victor. Katsudon _always_ came first.


	5. Silly me! Why haven’t I found another?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so crappyyyyy (＞人＜;) His is a filler and I spent so much time on it and have like three different other drafts but ughhhh, this was all I could come up with.

My mother is a caring, empathetic, selfless being and I love her to _death_. But today, at dinner, as me, Victor, my father, and Mari gathered around the table she decides to budge me about my _mate_.

“Vicchan! Yuuri is so excited to have you as your mate”

I groaned and saw Victor grin from behind his katsudon bowl.

”Mom, you’re the one excited.”

She chuckled and bounced in her seat, clapping her hands. 

“I am! You can actually be happy with your mate!”

I groaned even louder and slouched, digging my head into my arms. 

“Mom, please, just eat, I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

She only giggled again and began to eat, speaking in soft Japanese to my father who would laugh loudly every so often. They were, of course, talking about Victor.

” _Oh! He’s so handsome! So perfect for Yuuri_!”

” _My, my, you are right, how did our Yuuri find such a perfect lover_.”

I groaned and got up from the floor, slowly balancing myself on the low table. Sighing and ignoring my mothers calls, I left the dining room and slowly walked myself up the stairs and over to my room where I could escape from.... _them_.

I fell on my bed and curled into myself, taking my glasses off of my face and pushing them onto the rug underneath my bed. They wouldn’t break, hopefully.

My door creaked open slowly and instantly I could smell Victor: strong and intoxicating. His pheromones leaked under my skin and I couldn’t help but tug against my sheets like a honey teenager (at least that is what it felt like).

”Are you okay? Are you feeling sick?”

I grumbled.

”I’m fine, not sick.”

Victor frowned and sat next to me on my bed. His hand was soft when it came down on my cheek to let me: up and down... up and down. My eyes slowly shut.

“You should get some rest, I bet it was a rough day for you. I will get you food right away when you wake up... just shake me”

I nodded sleepily and with the petting, the blanket that was suddenly being pulled over me, and the soft, Russian lullaby I was lulled into sleep.

 


	6. Oh babbbyyyyyy

“OUCH! Woah! Yuuri, watch where you’re stepping!”

I instantly brought my knees up to my chest and looked down at the blurry mass of grey and pale Victor. I could still see his wide , heart shaped smile. It warmed me.

”Sorry! Why didn’t you sleep in my bed,” I looked down quickly, and screeched. “Where’d my sweatpants go?! And why do I reek of you?! AND ARE MY UNDERWEAR GONE?!”

Victor smiled slyly and scratched at the back of his neck.

”Well, what you went to bed in looked uncomfortable and I couldn’t find your clothes! I—I didn’t do anything to you or with you! I wouldn’t do that! I’m a good alpha.”

I whined and hugged the nice smelling shirt against my nose and peered at Victor with wide eyes.

”Good alpha?”

He cracker a small smile and picked my glasses up off of my nightstand and put them on my face. 

“Yes,” he mumbled, voice hoarse and minty. “Good alpha... now go brush your teeth”

I got up from the bed and instantly squealed when I felt the alpha pat my butt gently. 

“VICTOR!”

”Oops! Sorry!”

* * *

My heat is supposed to be in now a little bit over a week and a half. I was prepared, a few weeks off of my birth control and suppressants going strong and I had all of the granola bars and water that I could need. 

I just needed—

An alpha? A sex toy? Lube?

I groaned, “Mom, how am I going to find an alpha in a week and a half that is going to be willing to help me!”

My mom looked at me oddly, “You don’t want Victor?”

I waved my hands. “No! I do! I just— I don’t know, I just met him and I’m so scared about my heat and the doctor told me that all that time I’ve been on my suppressants... this time is going to be bad,”

She hummed, understanding, and passed me my breakfast, sitting down next to me. Her hand was soothing against my back.

”The doctor said I’d definitely need an alpha for this heat... and the rest to come.”

My mom cooed sympathetically.

”Ask Victor”

”He’s only here temporarily, mom... I’d love to I just—“I swallowed the lump in my throat and closed my eyes. “I don’t want to get attached to him and then he just— poof. Gone.”

“He’s your mate though, Yuuri. He would choose you over going back, in a heartbeat.” I shook my head.

”You don’t understand... he has skating! He is Victor Nikiforov, top figure skater in Russia! He’s famous and I’m... I’m nothing!”

My mother frowned deeply, creases forming at the sides of her mouth and she shook her head.

”Silly boy... so naïve”

I went to speak again but Victor and Mari came through the doors laughing. Mari was in her morning robes and Victor was dressed in all but a long sleeved white long sleeve and sweatpants. His hair was placed neatly on his head and he smiled, sitting on the other side of me. 

“Good morning, Hiroko,” Victor then turned to me and took my hands in his. He kissed the back of my hand softly, lips lingering. “And you, Yuuri, good morning again.”

Mari coughed and sat across from our mom, breakfast plate in hand. 

“So, Yuuri, I couldn’t help but overhear that you’re going to find an alpha to help you with your upcoming heat, hm?”

Victor grew stuff and squeezed my hands, “What?”

I blushed, “Its really nothing I mean... my body needs an alpha for this next heat”

Victor growled, “You’re my mate! No other alpha should even touch you,” he breathed for a moment and closed his eyes. “Why— you could’ve asked me... I would’ve been more than okay to bond with you”

My eyes went wide and I squealed, my mom and Mari started to laugh chest rumbling laughs.

”BOND?! WHA— VICTOR! DON’T SAY THAT IN FRONT OF THEM!”

”Don’t worry it’s okay, we have your soundproof room!”

”MOM!”


	7. Ain’t it sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO SHITTY LMAOAOAOS

“TELL ME EVEYTHING!”

I giggled and nodded, holding the phone close to my ear as I sat against my headboard with my knees pulled taught against my chest.

”Victor wants to be my mate! To bond! To— to mate!”

Phichit squealed.

”I’m so happy for you! You deserve to be happy and content Yuuri, ride him until his cock becomes floppy.”

”PHICHIT!”

My friend giggled wildly, as did I. “I’m serious! When you get your heat fuck him until you’re six feet in your graves”

I laughed loudly and shook my head.

”Phichit! That’s so dirty!”

”But you like it!”

”No!”

”Yes!” 

“No—“ my bedroom door opened the slightest and I froze, my laughing coming to a hault as Victor’s head poked through. His blue eyes searched around until they landed on me. I coughed awkwardly.

”I’ll call you back Phichit, Victor— He is here”

Phichit let out a loud yell, “PLEASE FUCK HIM VICTOR HE IS RUNNING OUT OF VITAMIN YOU!”

I snorted and hung up on the beta. Victor blushed and stepped inside, closing my door softly behind him. His hands were shaky when he approached me.

”I want to be your alpha during your heat”

I rose an eyebrow, snorting. 

“You are, we’re mates. Did you forget?”

Victor shook his head frantically and a blush stood bright on his cheeks.

”I can’t forget— I don’t want to forget,” he corrected himself. “My body yearns for you and wants you but I don’t want to rush things... I— I want to mate you during your heat and claim you as mine.”

Now I was the one blushing, his sudden share of feelings made my heart rate increase. I nodded slowly and folded my hands neatly in my lap, I could feel the vibration of my phone on my bed. I knew it was Phichit.

”I want that– you, I want you too. But we haven’t scented each other yet.”

Victor took a sharp inshale of breath, his nostrils flared and his eyes sparked a wild fire. I could tell that his alpha needed it, the confirmation that I was his mate and wanted him as well.

My omega could sense and feel that need. It was mutual.

Victor came closer and sat down on my bed. His hands were gentle when thy came around my body and pulled he closer. His grip was strong; tight but comfortable as his face moved closer to my neck. He let out a low hum, satisfied, as he nosed at my scent glands.

I wonder what I smelled like to him.

My eyes rolled at the back of my head and I whined, giving him more access to my neck. He growled, running his nose around the base of my neck. 

“So good, omega. You smell like flowers and cherries” and he let out another soft ‘so good’ that made the omega in me purr at the praise. He pulled away and smiled widely. 

“I have never asked for such a perfect mate.”

And my heart beat a thousand times faster that day. 

 


	8. Half a week early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut smut smut. And oh, did I mention smut?

My heat was half a week early. I knew that because I was on a jog by myself and I suddenly felt slick travel down my thigh and my senses heighten.

I could smell every alpha on that street.

Quickly, I dialed my mom’s phone number and in English told her that it happened and I was picked up only 5 minutes later by Victor, his forehead sweaty and hair disheleved.

”You're not my mom...”

Victor looked at me briefly, “Hm? yeah I’m not but I’m your alpha and you shouldn’t have been out.”

I whimpered at the name, _Alpha_ , and rut against the seats, one of my hands moving down my body and into my sweatpants. The elastic band kept my arm taught against my body.

Victor smirked. 

“Don’t touch yourself, only I’m aloud to do that, omega.”

I whined again and instinctively thrusted into the air, my hand felt wrong not being able to fondle myself. The thought made me crave more, crave _him_. 

But I let him drive us home, to my room where I was far from the onsen and other people but still pretty close. 

Victor growled as he held me in his strong arms, holding me close to his chest where I was able to hear how fast his heart beat... for _me_.

“Please alpha!” The older man frowned and placed me on my bed where I writhed and moaned uncomfortably. He stared down at me with sad eyes and turned his head away.

”I—I can’t do this to you Yuuri. I—You’re—“ he let out an exasperated breath and I shot up almost instantly. Why was he backing out? Didn’t he say he was going to help me? Does he not like me? Does he want another omega? I swallowed down the lump that continued to form in my throat. He wanted another omega I know of it, he doesn’t want to bond and he doesn’t want to mark me he just wants to use me for— 

Victor cut me off from my thoughts.

He whimpered, which was a sound that I had never heard an alpha make. It made me tense, he must be serious. He knelt down in front of me and took my hands in his, Victor looks me in the eyes.

”You, Yuuri Katsuki, are beautiful and you are my soulmate and I want to discover the world with you but,” his eyebrows furrowed for a quick second, like he was thinking. “I don’t want to hurt you and I don’t want to ruin you or ruin what we have.”

“You would never be able to ruin this, or me or hurt me...”

My heart lurched sympathetically.  I pulled him close, next to me on the bed and I climbed onto his lap. My hard cock pressed between us and I couldn’t help but grind down into his own length, knowing that he could feel me; my slick, my cock, my heartbeat. He spluttered for a few seconds before kissing me. 

It was a needy kiss; hot and filled with passion. I moaned against his mouth and he growled, flipping us so that he was on top. He disconnected our lips and moved down my neck, down my shirt (that had somehow come off) and to my clothed bulge. He slowly unbuttoned my pants as I worked on hi, working quickly to take off his shirt and just get over with this heat.

”So needy,” Victor kissed me hastily. “Aren’t you, my little omega?”

I nodded and whined, enjoying the way he played with my slick covered entrance. Teasingly, he thought his fingers up to his mouth and lapped at them like he had been gone without water in a desert for days. He moaned and his eyes rolled at the back of his head.

”Fuck, you taste to good I can’t wait to spill my seed in you” 

The dirtiness was what made me moan louder and feel needier. My heat was hitting me at full force and I knew it was from having an unmated and unbonded alpha around so much. Fuck Victor for coming into my life so forcefully like this.

Victor lined up his cock with my entrance and groaned lowly as he pushed in, making sure I was getting used to his alpha size. I surely was and it felt like heaven. Every part of that alpha was amassing.

I moaned loudly, gripping harshly at the bed sheets. He had me face down and ass up, one of his hands on my neck and the other on my ass, squeezing. He was growling praises in my ear.

”So fucking good, gonna take my pups so good, you’re gonna be sonpretty and big and I’m gonna fuck you until you have three liters.”

I moaned pathetically, my voice gone from screaming loudly when he’d pound into me. I panted, like a dog, against the sheets.

”More, alpha, please! I want— _ah_ , your, your bite please alpha want to be bonded with you I have always lo—“ I was cut off when Victors hot breath has gone away and his mouth was on my neck; kissing and sucking and _biting_. He bit the most sensitive part of my neck, near my scent glands, and it helped me reach my orgasm. Knowing that we were bonded, as mates, made me so happy and felt closer with him.

And to think I hated him only but two months ago.

I spilled all over the sheets and in the moment Victor turned me over and thrusted a few more times before tying us together with his large knot. It pressed against my prostate and pushed me into a second orgasm, taking my voice completely and leaving me but with a whistle for a voice.

My alpha feel against the bed next to me, tiredly lapping at my wound and kissing my neck here his bruises laid. We breathed heavily for a moment, enjoying the moment, enjoying each other, loving the moment... loving each other.

”I’m— I’m so happy I met you” Victor admitted sapily. “ _My omega_ ”

His voice was filled with a love, a desire, that made me smile and my heart warm. I opened my mouth to respond but only a few seconds later I was lulled into a dreamlsss sleep with his kisses.

 


	9. I was so afraid Fernando

I woke up the next morning feel clean and... warm. But Victor wasn’t next to me and it instantly made my stomach sink. Tears gathered in my eyes and before I knew it I let out soft cries.

My alpha had left me. 

The bond mark against my neck was still a little raw and hurt. 

“Omega? Why are you crying?” Victors worried face stared down at me and I shut up instantly, whining and pulling him down to sit next to me. I was still naked which I would’ve been self conscious about but I still clambered into his clothed lap, hugging his tightly and breathing in his homely scent. 

He rubbed my back comfortingly.

”I thought you left!”

”Oh no! I would never, Yuuri! I was going to get the breakfast your mom made us and get you some clothes” he chuckled awkwardly. “I couldn’t find where you kept your sweaters so I just got you mine, which might be too big, and a pair of boxers.”

He was right. The sweater was too big but it covered enough that I could curl up next to my mate and eat breakfast together. We laughed and spoke quietly as we ate, looking at each other the morning after with just as much love and passion as we had shared that night.

”I spoke with your mom and she said that you need to stay in bed today because you’ll be weak. So I will be your personal assistant for you” he winked and I giggled nodding and let him take my plate and place it on my bedside table. Victor rubbed my back and kissed my forehead.

”You know you’re very beautiful when you cum,” I goaded and hit him playfully in the arm. He laughed loudly and shook his head. “What?! It’s true! You’re very pretty when you’re sweaty”

All I could do was blush and make the slightest bit of noise. My voice was still raw from last night and it hurt when I talked or put any strain on it. So I was very limited. 

Victor chuckled and cuddled me closer, his arm around my torso and his thumb rubbing soft, gentle strokes on my arm.

He sang a soft tune, his voice not all that good but by that bad. He was able to hold _some_ tune, “ _Though we never thought that we could lose, there’s no regret_ ,”

He smiled down at me. And like the good alpha he was, kissed my forehead.

” _As if I had to do the same again, I would my friend, Fernando_.”

* * *

 

It was boring being cooped up in my room while Victor was in the onsen enjoying himself.

I snuck out of my room and down where he was. Stripping quickly, I grabbed a large towel and face cloth and went out. The customers heads turned at the noise and I smiled shyly, waving. 

“Yuuri? What’re you doing from your room?”

Victor looked up at me with large eyes; large, angry eyes. I gulped.

”I—I was bored and I missed you and I-I didn’t want to be there anymore”

”You’re putting strain on your body!”

I shook my head and lowered myself into the water, next to my mate, with shakes limbs. His gaze softened, but it sill held anger and disappointment.

”If anything happens to you, I’m gonna tell you ‘I told you so’.”

I shrugged and kissed him, momentarily shutting him up. 

“You can do whatever you want.”

_I love you._

My heart knew what it wanted and it wanted this stupid, goofy, handsome man all over again. I would mate with him a thousand times more if it meant that he’d be mine forever.

 


	10. My my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s suckyyyyt

The morning after, I felt like shit; pure utter road kill. I woke up vomiting and no one knew what it was from. Maybe I didn’t eat enough yesterday? I definitely didn’t drink a lot of water. I was probably dehydrated.

Victor rubbed my back and whispered sweet words into my ears as my family gathered around me in the bathroom. Mari was leant against the doorframe with a cigarette going in and out of her mouth with ease, she didn’t seem to worried. She glanced down at me.

”You’re pregnant.”

I choked on air and Victor stared at her with big eyes.

”Wha—?”

”MARI!”

she shrugged nonchalant, “Did you use a condom?”

Me and my alpha looked at each other before shaking our heads, I blushed and hid myself. My stomach churned and I thought I felt another round bile come up.

”Then you’re pregnant” she shrugged.

”It would just happen that quickly, would it?”

She shrugged again and chuckled, “I wouldn’t know I’m not a doctor. Do I look like a doctor?”

We shook our heads and I groaned, resting my throbbing head in the toilet. My mom and father talked in rapid, hushed Japanese and I was too lazy to try and translate anything or strain my ears towards them.

It sounded frantic though.

I doubted that I was pregnant so really, there was no need to worry—

My head wa sin the toilet again and Victor started to rub my back, growling if anyone came close. I could feel his warm skin through the thin cotton of my sleeping shirt and it comforted me, I whined and moved closer to Victor. My head rested on his strong thighs and he whispered sweet Russian in my ear.

But I didn’t understand it and I didn’t care, I had my mate next to me.

My family had left only but a few minutes later with Victor. I was given katsudon and water, and after my food I was feeling... great!

I felt much more better. I knew I wasn’t pregnant, I was just hungry!


	11. Baby fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking about starting a victuuri (or another pairing) Renaissance au with the painter and the prince? Has anyone already done that before?

Later that evening, around lunchtime, as I was planning to go out with Victor to the shops near the onsen, I started to vomit again. It hurt more intensely then this morning and I couldn’t help myself but cry. Victor stuck by my side, and Mari stood at the sink of the bathroom with a smirk. She waved around a white and pink box.

”I got you a pregnancy test after what happened this morning. If I’m write you have to tend to the front desk of the onsen every....” she got a wild glint in her eyes and her smirk got wider. “You have to tend to the front desk every Saturday.”

I groaned but nodded and ripped the preganacy test away from her, placing it under the sink and shooing her away.

I’ll take it sometime. I’m know _not_ _pregnant_. 

* * *

Victor took me out to the shops after I started to feel better. There weren’t that many people out and I was thankful, I felt... anxious for some reason. Ever since my heat...

I gasped and took Victors arm, pointing to a small store with the name “Nishimatsuya” printed in big, bold red letters and a bunny at the top. Victors eyes were wide and he looked at me quickly.

”Thats a baby store Yuuri”

”I know” and I pulled him in, cooing softly at the mothers and fathers and babies shopping together. It made me feel envious, but I wasn’t sure why.

Victor stood still next to me, his eyes wide with fascination and something along the lines of horror. Bright, cutesy baby clothes, shoes and toys surrounded us. 

“Oh, Victor! Look!” My finger pointed to the cutest baby crib I have ever seen. It was made out of dark wood, with a mobile of bears and honey attached to it.

I bit my lip and my alpha sighed, taking my hand and walking over there. He looked over the top, “Very cute. Would you like to get it?”

”What? You’d let me get it?”

”If it makes you happy”

Makes me happy? 

He’d let me just get a crib with no baby?

I went to speak up before an employee interrupted us, stood behind us with her hands clasped tightly together.

”Hello and welcome to Nishimatsuya! Can I help you with anything”

Immediately the scent of “female alpha” hit me. It was always a surprise when I came across a female alpha, they weren’t rare but they aren’t common. 

She stood there waiting for an answer, strong perfumed scent digging under my skin and her fake, programmed smile taunting me. I nodded slowly and pointed to the crib, “I want it.”

She rose an eyebrow, looked quickly from me to Victor and then nodded, grabbing the box next to the display. She huffed and stood up straight. 

“We have a wide selection of baby blankets and clothes, would you like me to show you it while another worker rings up your crib?” 

I nodded, Victor didn’t.

* * *

We left the store with a crib, baby clothes, baby toys, baby blankets and a jumper is amount of baby related objects that costed way too much. 

Victor looked at me quizzically. 

“Would you mind living in Russia one day?”

My heart started to beat faster and I could feel it clear as day in my throat. Bike ride in my throat.

”I—Yes!”

It was almost like a marriage proposal as my eyes went wide and I jumped into his lap and started to it’s him wildly. He laughed loudly and childishly, rolling us over on the floor so that he was on top. 

Victor smiled down at me with eyes filled with both love and tears, but I didn’t know why he was crying.

”I’m so happy, my omega, I can’t wait until you have my baby.”

There was vomit all over Victor. 

 


	12. I know you want it

“OH MY GOD VICTOR I’M SO SORRY I DIDN’T MEAN TO VOMIT ON YOU!”

Victors head hung low in the toilet as he wretched out his body weight. He had instantly scrambled up from me, gagging, to strip, leaving him in his boxers on the bathroom floor. His skin was paler then ever and he did not look too happy with me.

”You know you’re pregnant, right?”

I shook my head and twiddled my thumbs, sitting on my knees next to him. He scowled and rolled his eyes, one of his arms shooting out towards under the sink to get the pregnancy test.

”Take it right now, if it says positive then we’re scheduling a doctors appointment.”

I looked at him with big eyes, speaking in a small voice, ”And what if it doesn’t?”

”Then we’re scheduling a doctors appointment, pregnancy tests aren’t always as accurate as they claim to be Yuuri.”

I gulped and nodded and watched as Bictor left the bathroom with a small towel pulled around his body. I stood up and unwrapped the test from its horrible packaging and.... used it.

Theres no other way to describe the pure horror and utter embarrassment of pissing in a cup and suing the tiniest eyebropper to drop it on a pink and white stick. It was stupid but after five minutes of sheer resentment and anxiety.

It came out positive.

No one was surprised but me.

Victor was excited, Mari was... well, Mari, and mom and dad were happy, not as excited.

* * *

 

Me and my alpha decided together that it’s be best if we moved to St. Petersburg   to his good sized apartment instead of my small room at the onsen. It’d be a change... a good one hopefully.

”You’ll be able to meet Yakov and Lilia! Oh god, they’ll love you!” Victors eyes were bright and his mouth was shaped at the same heart shape that always appeared when he was happy. “Holy shit, Yuuri, I’m so— I’m so happy I love you so much!”

We both froze; Victor, out of embarrassment and me, out of surprise.

it was silent for a few beats before I broke out into a large, wide smile and hugged his hard. He stumbled before gathering me in his arms. Our cheeks were pressed together and our scents merged, creating one.

It smelled of content and happiness.

”I love you too!”

”You do?”

”Of course I do! You’re my– my soulmate, my alpha, my best friend,” Victor cut me off with a laugh that sounded of a bark and kissed my face all over, including my lips.

”I love you Yuuri Katsuki!”

”I love you too”

and then on, was bliss. 


	13. Take a deep breath and— oh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in 80 million years, I’ve bern taking finals and big big ytests at school to bring this shitty year to a close and yeah!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Victor Nikiforov was a scary man. Rumors went around that he used to be in a gang, lived on the streets until he was 18, and slept around with a bunch of unmated omegas and betas. He was bad news, and I didn’t want anything to do with him. 

Until he showed up at my local ballet studio and we... fell in love? 

Was love a well worded description? A good-enough word for what I felt towards  him then?

We fell in... a way of somewhat pining over each other.

Victor was a caring, senseless, funny alpha that was serious at needed times and silly all the others. He was strong, he was not in a gang and he was the father of our child. A little boy with beautiful stormy eyes and thick dark, gray hair that laid thick against his head.

”Papa! Papa!”

My mate picked up our son and smiled widely, bouncing him on his lap and humming a soft tune that I couldn’t recollect. 

It’s been 23 months since I was preganant with Alexei and he was nearly two, an exciting, terrible age that me and Victor were _both_ dreading.

”Daddy!” 

Alexei came running to me with a wide smile, hands that grasped at the air, and a twinkle in his eyes that resembled Victors own. He was a beautiful, healthy, chubby baby that waddled and giggled and cried like any other. 

I giggled and picked my son up, kissing him all over face just to get that squeak from him that warmed my heart.

Alexei is my pride and joy, from the moment that his squinty little eyes stared up at me from birth to when he got his first scrape, he was everything to me.

Victor looked at us adoringly and scooted closer on the dark gray couch, moving his arms around the both of us and rocking. 

“I love you Yuuri,” he stared, kissing my lips softly and lingering until our child grappled at his cheeks with sticky hands. Victor laughed, smooth and deep. “I love you too Alex.” And blew a raspberry on his cheek eveidently making him squirm and scream with delight.

I _never_ expected to be mated with Victor Nikiforov, I knew that there were warning signs back then but if he hadn’t come to _me_... then I don’t where where I’d be right now. Definitely not two years deep with a child, that’s for sure.

I fell in love: with Victor and with Alex. 

* * *

“Oh, what a beautiful omega” Victor towered over me with a smirk on his face, hands running up and down my sides as well as his eyes. I blushed and looked down but his fingers just brought my head back up again, looking at him.

”Say, omega... what would you say if I wanted to _mate_ with you again....? Fill you with my litter?”

My breathing caught in my throat and I almost choked, nodding furiously. My hands grasped needily at my alphas shirt and I could smell it on him, the strong... waiting smell of rut.

He was in rut.

Victor glared down at me, “Words.”

”Y-Yes alpha, _please_?”

He only smirked and picked me up swiftly, leading me over to the bed before plopping me down gently. He stood in between my legs, nipping at my neck and playing with my nipples. No matter where he’d touch me it sparked electricity, it make me feel more aware:every time he’d scent me, kiss me, touch me, I just felt more... more... _his_.

Maybe that is just from the bond...

But the rest is history! You wouldn’t believe what happened to next morning!

Lets just say... We’re going to have to get a bigger house.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorty ending to a big shitty poopy fic :,( rip butttttttttt I HAVE ONE MORR DAY LEFT OF SCHOOOOOOOL SOOOOOOOO HAPPY !!!! More shitty fics like this one!!
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me if there are any problems, I will FOR SURE fix them.


End file.
